Geteiltes Wissen
by Max Rebo
Summary: Ein junger Jedi entdeckt die Große Bibliothek auf Coruscant und macht eine schicksalshafte Begegnung. Ein kleiner Tribut an die Rollen der Schauspieler Alethea McGrath und Sir Christopher Lee. Und der Auftakt zu einer noch viel spannenderen (?) Geschichte...
_Disclaimer: I do not own STAR WARS or any of the characters created by George Lucas and/or Disney. All rights belong to Disney/Lucasfilm. This story is completely non-commerial fan fiction._

 _ **AN:**_ _Diese Geschichte spielt ca. 55 Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Star Wars: Episode I und soll den Auftakt zu einer kleinen Serie von vernetzten Kurzgeschichten, welche langfristig und unregelmäßig entstehen werden darstellen. Eine englische Version ist in Arbeit._

 **Geteiltes Wissen**

Sobald die unsichtbaren Energiefelder den Lärm der Wandelhalle ausschlossen, erfüllte augenblicklich eine schwere Stille den Lesesaal. Die Jedi in der Großen Bibliothek waren entweder vertieft in ihre Studien oder unterhielten sich geheimnisvoll flüsternd in den seitlichen Korridoren. Durch die Fenster und Torbögen fiel helles Licht in den riesigen Raum, doch wurde dessen Wärme vom beständig glühenden blau der Holobücher ringsherum spürbar verdrängt. Ein leises Vibrieren und Summen erfüllte die Halle, ausgehend von den großen Generatoren unter dem blanken Marmorboden. Dooku mochte das Archiv des Jedi-Tempels nicht sonderlich. Zu viel Theorie über Nichts, um das Wichtige herauszufinden, musste man sich stundenlang auf die Suche zwischen den endlosen Reihen an Datenspeichern begeben. Der Lesesaal war nur der erste Raum der riesigen Bibliothek des Tempels und viele Geschichten und Gerüchte, die unter den jüngeren Padawanen kursierten, spielten sich tief im Herzen dieser gefühllosen Wissenssammlung ab.

Links und rechts säumten Büsten großer oder vergangener Jedi-Meister, Künstler und Weiser die Säulen. Wie viele von ihnen mussten schon hier gestanden haben? Dooku begann auf der linken Seite entlang zu schlendern. Wenn er schon Zeit hier verbringen musste, würde er sich auch Zeit lassen, das hatte er schon kurz nach der Einweisung durch seinen Meister und Yoda beschlossen. Ein Bronze-Bildnis nach dem anderen zog an dem 15-jährigen Padawan vorbei, während rechts in regelmäßigen Abständen Jedi über ihren Studien gebeugt saßen. Wo wollte er anfangen?

Der letzte Datentisch war mit Ausnahme einiger schwach pulsierender Holokarten verwaist und Dooku ließ sich auf einem der beiden Stühle nieder. Wenige Eingaben im Terminal später öffneten sich die Weiten der Galaxis vor den Augen des jungen Schülers. Nun gut. _Takodana_.

Stunden später, als das ohnehin schon blasse gelb des Sonnenlichts einem dunklen orange gewichen war und sich viele Studierende bereits auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten, entfernte Dooku schließlich seinen Datenspeicher von der Schnittstelle des Computers. Nach anfänglich spannenden Informationen hatte sich wieder einmal der schleichende Schatten der Langeweile und Trägheit über seinen Geist gelegt. Takodana war wie viele Planeten eine von vielen Spezies besuchte und besuchbare Welt im Mittleren Rand. Und obwohl die Berichte über Schlachten zwischen Jedi und Sith zu Beginn seiner Recherche noch vielversprechend geklungen hatten, berichteten die Forscher doch lieber von der außergewöhnlich üppigen Flora des Planeten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen hob Dooku den Kopf – und erblickte ihm gegenüber einen anderen Padawan. Die junge Frau musste sich irgendwann auf dem zweiten Platz des Tisches niedergelassen haben, ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hätte. Dabei war ihr Erscheinungsbild nicht gerade unbemerkenswert. Sie musste ein paar Jahre älter sein als Dooku, vielleicht 20 oder 21. Ihr dunkles Haar hatte sie zu einem festen Knoten zurückgebunden, trotzdem fielen ihr vereinzelt Strähnen ins Gesicht. Leicht errötend stellte der junge Jedi fest, dass sie außerordentlich hübsch war. Noch bevor er die Augen abwenden konnte, bemerkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit und hob den Kopf. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie. „Hallo. Bist du endlich wieder aufgewacht?"

Dooku runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Naja, du hast dich seit zwei Stunden kaum mehr bewegt. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht gestört?" Er rieb sich leicht die Augen. „Ach so. Ja." Peinlich berührt verstaute er den Datenchip in seinem Gürtel. Hoffentlich hatte sie seinen kurzen emotionalen Ausrutscher nicht in der Macht gespürt.

„Ich bin Jocasta." Noch immer lächelnd schenkte sie ihm nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „So vertieft wie dich hab ich noch nicht mal die Bibliothekare hier erlebt. Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Dooku. Und keine Ahnung, was da los war. Vermutlich bin ich schon wieder viel zu lange in diesem Geistersaal. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie man es hier aushalten kann."

„Also ich genieße es. So viel Wissen. Ich glaube es gibt nichts, was man hier nicht herausfinden könnte."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es hier überhaupt etwas gibt, das ich wissen möchte. Wir sind Jedi, keine Botaniker oder Historiker. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie mir das hier helfen soll, die Macht zu nutzen." Frustriert stieß Dooku mit dem Finger gegen das Display vor ihm. Jocasta blickte ihn amüsiert an, dann schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Ich wette, du weißt nur nicht, wonach du suchen musst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm einen Teil ihrer Datendisketten und ging zum nächsten Regal, um sie an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückzubringen. Danach umrundete sie den Tisch und stellte sich an Dookus Terminal. „Wonach suchst du?" Peinlich berührt – ob es an ihrer plötzlichen Nähe oder an der so schlichten Frage lag konnte er nicht sagen – gab er zu: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Siehst du? Dein erster Fehler. Das Wissen hier hilft dir nicht, die Macht zu finden. Die Macht hilft dir, das, was du wissen möchtest, zu finden." Jocasta warf einen Blick auf die noch immer geöffnete Karte. „Ah. Takodana. Ich habe davon gehört. Es soll eine sehr schöne Welt sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dir diese Informationen einfach so weiterhelfen. Du musst zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Das hier ist nur eine Sammlung, eine Zusammenfassung all dessen, was es dort zu erforschen gibt. Wenn du weißt, was du davon suchst, kannst du hier herausfinden, wo du weitersuchen musst."

Jetzt starrte Dooku die junge Frau an. „Und wozu sollte ich dann all diese Berichte lesen, wenn ich in ihnen ohnehin nicht finde, wonach ich suche?"

„Wonach suchst du denn?" Jocasta drehte sich um, und ging auf die hinteren Türen der Halle zu, Dooku folgte ihr. „Wie viel von diesen Archiven hast du schon gesehen?" Vor ihr glitten die beiden Flügel automatisch auseinander und gaben den Blick frei auf … „Noch MEHR Bücher?" Dooku schüttelte den Kopf, doch von ungewohnter Neugierde gepackt, blieb er der hübschen Padawan weiter auf den Fersen. „Wohin willst du?", fragte er.

„Dahin, wohin du willst. Weißt du, all diese Bücher. Sie wurden von Jedi mit Inhalten gefüllt. Aber nicht nur, um dir schöne Tagträume zu bescheren. Das hier ist WISSEN. Geteiltes Wissen, zusammengesetzt aus tausenden Generationen an Erfahrung."

„Schön."

„Wenn du glaubst, alles hiervon im Info-Terminal zu finden, dann bist du entweder selten dämlich oder du hast die Bedeutung dieser Sammlung einfach noch nicht begriffen."

„Sollte das eine Beleidigung sein?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Hier rein." Jocasta packte den fast einen Kopf größeren Dooku am Arm und zog ihn in einen weiteren Seitenkorridor. Rings herum waren nun kaum mehr Jedi zu sehen, nur in manchen Ecken saß ein verlorener Meister auf seinem Stuhl, weit abseits der großen Halle. „Alles, was du hier findest, wurde nicht von einem Einzelnen zusammengetragen. _Geteilt,_ verstehst du? Die echten Informationen, die originalen Berichte, manche Artefakte, die findest du nicht einfach im Katalog. Du musst im Katalog die Stelle finden, an welcher du den Weg zu der Stelle im Archiv findest, an die du gelangen möchtest. Diese Berichte im Terminal sollen dir helfen, die Macht zu fokussieren und dein Ziel zu bestimmen. Vieles findest du an verschiedenen Stellen, verteilte Puzzleteile, die darauf warten, von dir gefunden und zusammengesetzt zu werden. Und dann musst du daraus selbst dein Wissen konstruieren und es mit dem Archiv teilen. Diese Sammlung ist immer in Bewegung. Und du musst deinen Weg durch sie hindurch finden. Wenn du das geschafft hast, hilft es dir auch, die Macht zu nutzen.

„Ich glaube …" Jocasta hob die Hand und deutete auf einen Datenspeicher wenige Meter weiter, „… du solltest es mal hier versuchen." Und mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem weiteren Zwinkern machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand, gefolgt von Dookus Blicken, im Labyrinth.

 _„_ _Geteiltes Wissen, hm."_ Eine vertraute Stimme ließ den verdatterten Padawan zusammenzucken und erneut dem von Jocasta ausgewählten Regal zuwenden. Sein Meister Thame Cerulian und Yoda standen dort, beide mit amüsierten Gesichtern. „Dann ansehen wir wollen, was gesucht du hast …"


End file.
